


Sweet Love

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Related Misfortune, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Other, Plucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve just went out for a run, he didn't expect to come home to this.





	Sweet Love

Steve wasn't sure what he'd walked in on. He'd just gone for his daily run with Sam. He knew Bucky was going to head over to the Farmer's Market when he got up but...

He walked on quiet feet into the living room to get a closer look. Was Bucky? Yeah. Yeah, he was.

Steve took a breath and opened his mouth, tempted to say something but decided against it. Whatever was going on here absolutely did not need his input. Bucky could... he could do whatever he liked with the fruits and vegetables he purchased. That didn't mean Steve was willing to engage in the same behavior.

He turned and crept out of the room. He was just going to take a shower and pretend he did not see what he'd just walked in on. Before he made it to the hall he felt something round and firm thunk him on the back of the head. He didn't turn around.

"You just gonna walk away, huh?" Bucky asked. There was a slurping sound as he tried to stop the juice from running down his chin. "You could at least get me a napkin or something."

"You looked like you were doing just fine without one."

"Do you want one?"

Finally, Steve turned back around. The coffee table was literally covered in plum pits, all equidistant apart and sucked clean. Bucky was putting the next pit down in place, his sticky fingers spread like placing it in exactly the right spot was immensely important to his ephemeral art installation. When he was done, he pulled another juicy, wet purple fruit from a crocheted market back on the floor next to him and held it out to Steve. Steve snapped out of his stupor at watching his husband to answer his question even as he took the proffered plum, "You mean the one you threw at my head wasn't the one you were offering?"

"Nah, that one wasn't ripe. Too hard. Did you know that plums are supposed to be good for memory health?" he asked, biting into his next one.

"Did you buy every plum they had?"

Bucky stopped mid-motion, freezing with the partially-eaten fruit halfway to his mouth. "Maybe?"

Steve took a bite of his plum, enjoying the sweet, soft flesh of Bucky's favorite fruit. "You're going to have a belly ache if you eat all of these."

Bucky frowned and took another bite. "But they're so good," he whined.

Steve nodded, finishing his plum and making sure to clean the pit as well as he could. He reached over Bucky, setting the pit in the next spot. He couldn't help but smile in reaction to Bucky's smile.

* . * . *

A few hours later, Bucky shouted at him from the bathroom. "I shouldn't have eaten the whole bag, Steve." He whined pathetically and Steve cracked up, giggling from where he was sitting in the living room next to the plum pit art.

"I told you."

"Shaddup, they were so good, though."


End file.
